


The Kururugi Family

by Pollitochu



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Children, F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Romance, SuzaLulu - Freeform, Yaoi, boylove, family au, its just a bunch of different cute family moments, mature content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollitochu/pseuds/Pollitochu
Summary: Suzaku and Lelouch get married and decide to finally raise a family together! They have to face many new obstacles in their family with their twins Suzu and Lulu, but they also share many new heartwarming moments together.*Inspiration for this fanfic started in 2015 and was published on FF.net for a long time. Thanks to the constant support received on the fanfic I will be continuing to write for it.





	1. Old Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I can't believe this is my first time posting on ao3, I'm so nervous. But um I took the liberty in posting my Family Suzalulu fanfic from fanfiction.net, I have been mostly on that site till now and I was constantly told to start posting on here, so here I am! I deleted some chapters from my old fanfic, since they were really old and had lots of mistakes. If you followed me from Fanfiction.net I hope you don't mind the missing chapters, but they can be still found on my Fanficition.net account. As for my new readers I hope you will love my silly fanfic. Thank you so much for deciding to read it.
> 
> *This series does contain Mpreg.
> 
> Lulu and Suzu are Suzaku and Lelouch’s children. They are both brothers born on the same day. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lulu and Suzu are 1 year old in this chapter.

Autumn was blowing through the trees and soon winter was creeping through. Lelouch was sitting on the couch reading a novel, he was alone in the house due to Suzaku working late that day. Well he wasn't 100% alone because pretty soon he felt a tug at his side, it was his small one year old son Lulu. Lelouch chuckled as he reached for the 1 year old's chubby cheeks and pinched them. Lulu whined.

“Lulu are you ready to get up or are you going to sleep more?”

“Ma-cha! Ruru slewpy...” Lulu replied as he climbed up on Lelouch's chest.

“Okay sleepyhead, let's take you to your crib with your brother.” Lelouch with Lulu in his arms got up and headed towards the stairs. He walked into the right bedroom and there next to his large bed was the crib right up against it. Another small boy was already sleeping in that same crib. Lelouch placed Lulu next to his brother Suzu and turned on the small night light that shined stars all over the room.

“Sweet dreams.” Lelouch said as he walked out of the room. He was going down the stairs when he heard the front door click open. Lelouch could already tell who had arrived and made his way downstairs quickly, “Welcome home” Lelouch said as he hugged Suzaku and kissed him. “Lelouch I missed you so much!” Suzaku screamed as he hugged lelouch closer.

“Suzaku sssh the kids are asleep” Lelouch hissed as he tried to get out of Suzaku’s grasp.

“Aw really… I wanted to play with our small kids…”

“You can play with them tomorrow when they wake up, now come on and eat something.” Lelouch placed Suzaku's coat in the coat room and followed him soon after to the Kitchen. Suzaku sat down in the kitchen table as Lelouch poured his dinner in a bowl.

“Um Lelouch…”

“Yes?” Lelouch hummed as he placed the bowl on the table where Suzaku sat.

“I won't be having a day off tomorrow…”

“W-why’s that?”

“I have to escort the prime minister of Japan tomorrow….”

Lelouch could feel himself getting sick, and his face reflected it due the fact that Suzaku got up and hugged Lelouch.

“It's just for tomorrow Lelouch…he knew I was in the military and requested me. I don't know what he's up to but I won't let him hurt you again. I’ll never let him near our kids!”

“B-but Suzaku… He's your fa-”

Suzaku grabbed Lelouch by the shoulders and looked at him intensely. “He’ll never be my father! I refuse to even acknowledge him as my father, after what he did to you!” Suzaku roared. Lelouch's face softened and caressed Suzaku's cheek tenderly, “I love you.”

“I love you too” Suzaku replied as he kissed Lelouch.

\-------------------------------------

A cab had pulled up to a large traditional Japanese household, and from the cab came out Lelouch. Lelouch was 7 months pregnant and it was clearly showing that lelouch was pregnant. He had come to this place at the request of the Prime Minister of Japan, Suzaku's father Genbu. Once walking into the large traditional Japanese household, female servants came up to greet him. They offered him extra help due to the male being largely pregnant, but Lelouch kindly denied. Lelouch was only here to talk to Genbu and then leave before Suzaku knew. Lelouch knew how much Suzaku looked up at his father and due to Suzaku dating and marrying Lelouch, their relationship had worsened to the point that Genbu lost contact with Suzaku for 9 years. Lelouch wanted to fix that today, by speaking to Genbu he thought Genbu might once again accept Suzaku. A maid escorted Lelouch to a door where Lelouch knew Genbu was right behind it. The maid slid open the door and Lelouch walked through, the sliding of the door was the last thing heard as it was closed. Lelouch stood in the entrance and stared in front of him. Genbu was on his knees on the floor cushion, his back very straight and his expression as intimidating as always. “Sit” Genbu spoke in a deep raspy voice. Lelouch felt eyes follow his movement as he reached the floor cushion and sat down on it. He could feel himself sweat as he sat there and neither of them spoke for a while. The large empty room felt like it continued to close in on Lelouch. But soon Lelouch remembered Suzaku, that's right he was here for Suzaku! Lelouch looked directly at Genbu and spoke, “Father I-”

“Stop right there.” Genbu cut in quickly.

“I in no means am your father for I have yet to accept you as a Kururugi.You have taken my only son, so I have no sons here.” Genbu continued. Lelouch felt his heart ache, Genbu was still stubborn as always.

“Prime Minister, I come here today to ask for your blessing… I know you don't approve of our relationship, but I came here today to say that I am deeply in love with Suzaku and we are now starting a family together.” Lelouch could feel that as soon as he stopped speaking he remembered to breath.

“A _family_?” Genbu said sarcastically.

“Yes sir…” Lelouch replied as he looked at Genbu without losing his confidence.

“You think you're disgusting family will make me accept you. A marriage between two men, and now even a family. How much more do you plan to ruin from Suzaku's life!” Genbu’s voiced picked up, and roared in Lelouch's ears. Lelouch could feel himself shaking and he couldn't meet Genbu’s eyes with his own.

“You were the poison in Suzaku's life… He had a bright future ahead of him. He was going to marry a honorable Japanese girl and soon have lots of children- the proper way. He would be the new Prime Minister of Japan, and not a military soldier for Britannia. I regret ever letting you stay at our shrine, if I knew you were going to harm my only son, I would have killed you and your sister back then.”

Lelouch tightened his fist on his lap, he didn't care if Genbu spoke awful of him but he did not accept his sister being spoken bad of.

“But I will accept Suzaku back on one condition.” Lelouch looked up quickly as Genbu took a pause. “If you break up with my son, ending that dishonorable marriage, and get rid of that bastard of a  child you hold inside of you I will forgive you and Suzaku is a true Kururugi again.”

Lelouch could feel rage building up inside of him. He would never agree to this! He could never just abandon Suzaku or even his children he could feel moving around with life inside of him. Lelouch clenched his fists together and screamed, “You stubborn old man! I will never leave Suzaku, no matter what you say! Suzaku and I can live without you, it was a mistake trying to ask for your blessing. You don't deserve Suzaku as your son!”

Genbu immediately got up and aggressively tightening his fist around Lelouch's shirt.

“What do you know about Suzaku! ALL YOU DID WAS RUIN HIS LIFE! JUST DIE!” Lelouch could feel his feet barely touching the ground as Genbu held him up from his shirt. Lelouch panicked for the safety of his babies, and slapped the man’s hand away. He stumbled back and tried to regain his breath as he slowly looked up at Genbu. A large hand slapped Lelouch across the face, and caused him to fall on the ground with a loud thump. Lelouch touched his stomach and wrapped his arms around it in order to protect it. He wasn't letting Genbu get rid of Suzaku's and his happiness. Just when Lelouch thought Genbu was coming for more, the entrance doors opened quickly with a loud bang. Genbu and Lelouch looked over to the door, only to find a tall man with curly brown hair standing in front of it. Suzaku looked over at his father, but then noticed Genbu towering over Lelouch who was on the floor shaking.

“Lelouch!” Suzaku screamed as he ran towards Lelouch quickly. Genbu had backed away as soon as Suzaku got on the floor as well and hugged Lelouch in his arms. Lelouch buried his face in Suzaku's chest, taking in the comforting smell. Suzaku had really come, he wasn't dreaming. Suzaku felt Lelouch shaking in fear and sobbing as he hugged him.

“What did you do to Lelouch!?” Suzaku screamed at Genbu.

Lelouch kept an arm around his belly and spoke, “S-suzaku, the babies! Are my babies okay?!” Suzaku immediately looked down at Lelouch and panicked, “is something wrong with them?!”

“I fell hard… I could have harmed the babies!” Lelouch grabbed onto Suzaku's shirt tighter as his sobs grew louder. Suzaku placed his hand on Lelouch's stomach protectively. Genbu soon spoke, “babies? As in there is more than one…one was already unbearable, but two mistakes!” Suzaku turned his face towards his father and could feel the blood in his skin boil.

“Father! I have no idea what was said and done here, but if you so as dare to speak about lelouch or my children in such a way! I will make you regret all your words!” Suzaku stood as he continued to speak, lelouch stayed on the floor as his strength seemed to be gone and he held on to his stomach, trying to protect his children from further harm.

“Suzaku how dare you speak to your own father like this!” Genbu roared.

“Long ago you have been dead to me as my father! To me you are nobody if you can't accept lelouch and I. And you can never deny or forget the fact that the children Lelouch holds inside of him are indeed, your only grandchildren!”

“Suzaku…let's go home...” Lelouch said softly as he gently grabbed Suzaku's arm. Suzaku wrapped his arm around Lelouch's waist and Lelouch laid his head on Suzaku's shoulder.

Genbu stared at the couple trying to exit the room, rage boiled his body, “You're so called _family_ will only bring you misfortune Suzaku! You will come back begging for forgiveness, and when you do I will always remind you of your mistake!”

Suzaku paused at the door and looked back, “The only mistake I have ever done is thinking that you would understand my decisions. As for my family, I don't want to see you ever near them… Because you aren't part of this family.”  

Genbu was left in the dark empty room, as Suzaku finally left the household with Lelouch.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 The morning came and Suzaku got ready to head to his job that day, he was already feeling rage from it. He would rather be home with his wife and children… Than with that demon. He splashed water on his face and as he started to wipe it off with his towel, he noticed Lelouch was right behind him. Lelouch couldn't look Suzaku in the eyes, Suzaku knew something was bothering Lelouch.

“Lelouch what's wrong?” Suzaku asked as he turned around and held Lelouch's hands, intertwining their fingers together.

“I’m sorry…” Lelouch said quietly.

“What are you sorry for Lelouch? Did I hurt you?” Suzaku said panicking

“Thanks to me you couldn't be close to your father…”

“Lelouch! Don't cry! Shesh… It was my decision to be with you. Because I love you…” Suzaku kissed Lelouch's hand where the noticeable gold band wrapped around his finger. “Remember when we got married… when I placed this ring on your finger I vowed I would always love you… And I’m keeping my promise.”

“Suzaku…”

“My father isn't going to kill our joy, it's his fault for being a stubborn man and missing out on all this love and happiness.”

Lelouch chuckled as Suzaku kissed him all over. Suzaku always knew how to cheer up Lelouch, with his words.

“Promise me you'll be safe” lelouch finally said as Suzaku started to head out the front door.

“I’ll be safe, and I’ll keep you, Lulu, and Suzu safe as well” suzaku left one last kiss on Lelouch's lips before heading out.

 

When Suzaku reached the event where he had to escort and protect the Prime Minister he was spoken to by groups of security explaining his duty. Suzaku only did this because it's his job. The Prime Minister was just another client. Genbu soon was seen coming out of a room, and Suzaku felt his body stiffen. His father had aged as well, but he still had that intimidating look. Genbu looked over and noticed Suzaku, Genbu couldn't believe how much his son had grown in the last few years. He spoke, “Please let me speak with my requested bodyguard Suzaku, alone.”

Everyone in the room bowed and exited the room without a protest. Suzaku didn't want to speak to Genbu, but if necessary Suzaku was ready to leave. Genbu broke the silence, “Suzaku…” Suzaku looked up at his father.

“Prime Minister if you have some worries about today's event please tell me.”

Genbu shook his head and walked over to his desk.

“Are you still with Lelouch? How are my grandchildren?”

“I have no need to tell you about my family, it's not every professional at this moment.”

“Yes, you are certainly right. Perhaps I can visit later outside of work in order to discuss further.”

“I’m sorry but you will do no such thing!” Suzaku looked intensly at his father.

“I see.” Genbu replied as he looked away from Suzaku and started to walk out of the room.

The event had ended and Suzaku was free to go. Suzaku couldn't wait to get home with his family. True happiness radiated from him from just imagining Lulu and Suzu wobbling to get to the front door in order to greet him. Then Lelouch comes up and gives him a welcome home kiss. He honestly thought he was the luckiest man alive.

 

Suzaku opened the door to their household and pretty soon he could hear Suzu scream, “Papa home!” And there they came, Suzu running wobbly as he could, while Lulu staggered behind losing his balance more. Suzu hugged Suzaku's leg once he had reached his father. He jumped up and down in excitement. Lulu whined as it took him longer to reach Suzaku. But before he could finally take hold of his father, he stumbled and landed right on his face. Dropping his pacifier from his mouth, Lulu quickly started to cry as he looked up at Suzaku. Lelouch came running into the room once he heard Lulu cry, “What's wrong Lulu?!”

“He just fell while trying to greet me haha.” Suzaku with Suzu in his arms went over to carry Lulu as well. Lulu buried his face in Suzaku's shoulder once he finally was in his father's arms.

“Lulu is having a harder time learning to walk than Suzu, I have been trying to make him walk more.” Lelouch said with a sigh. Lulu looked over at Lelouch and started to look around the room, “chu chu….” Tears started to form in his eyes as he continued to speak. Lelouch looked down and noticed just what Lulu was looking for. He bent down and picked up the lost pacifier, “is this what you're looking for Lulu?” Lulu saw the pacifier in Lelouch's hand and reach for it, “Chu!”

“Wait Lulu, let me go clean it for you.” Lelouch walked back to the kitchen with the pacifier, Lulu whined and started to move around in Suzaku's arms, “”M-ma-cha…” Very soon Lulu started crying loudly, Suzu saw Lulu cry and started to cry as well. Suzaku rushed to the kitchen with the crying babies. Lelouch was just about done with cleaning Lulu’s pacifier when Suzaku came in.

“Here you go Lulu” he placed the pacifier in Lulu's mouth, Lulu immediately stopped crying. Suzu had also stopped once Lulu stopped crying and sucked on his thumb.

“Suzu don't suck on your thumb.” Lelouch took Suzu's thumb out of his mouth quickly.

“You're so good with kids Lelouch.” Suzaku said as he kissed Lelouch.

“Welcome home Suzaku.” Lelouch purred as he kissed Suzaku back. Suzu and Lulu in Suzaku's arms whined a bit from being squished between their parents.

“What's wrong you two?” Lelouch chuckled as he pinched both kids on their chubby cheeks.

“Ma ma-cha!” Suzu let out as he reached for Lelouch. Lelouch carried the small boy in his arms and kissed him all over. It caused Suzu to start giggling.

“I’ll go play with them while you make dinner.” Suzaku mentioned as he caressed Lelouch's cheek.

“Are you sure?” Lelouch replied as he grabbed Suzaku's hand on his cheek.

“Yeah, I’ll tell you how it went later once this two go to sleep.”

“Okay…” Lelouch handed Suzu to Suzaku and started to work in the kitchen. Suzaku went into the living room and placed the babies where their toys were laid in the floor. Suzaku sighed to himself as he laid on the sofa. Today was just very stressful, he had to be around his father all day after not seeing him since that day. Why did he want to know about Lelouch and the kids?.. Suzaku felt uneasy as he continued to think about it. Just then he felt a tug at his leg. He looked down and noticed both twins were around him.

“What do you troublemakers want?” Suzaku chuckled out. They laughed and wobbled away, Lulu gave up halfway and laid down on his butt. Suzu went to the toy box and pulled out a brown bear. Lulu saw it too and crawled over.

“Ruru here” Suzu said as he gave Lulu the stuffed bear. Lulu giggled and hugged it close. Suzu wobbled over to his toy cars and sat down next to them. The twins were both entertained on their own, so Suzaku got up and started to leave the room, he wanted to see if Lelouch needed any help. Lelouch was tasting the food from the pot when Suzaku peeked inside the kitchen. Before Lelouch could do anything else Suzaku had wrapped his arms around Lelouch's waist.

“Hello Suzaku.” Lelouch let out with a chuckle.

“Lelouch I missed you so much today, I wanted to hold you today and spoil you with kisses.” Suzaku proceeded to kiss Lelouch all over his cheek and neck.

“A-ah Suzaku… I have to feed the kids..” Lelouch moaned.

“Lelouch stay a little bit longer in my arms.” Suzaku at that point had his hand under Lelouch's apron and shirt and started to tease Lelouch's nipples. Lelouch melted into Suzaku's touch and looked to his side in order to kiss Suzaku. Suzaku met with Lelouch's lips and started to kiss passionately.

“Suzaku… N-no more…” Lelouch let out.

“Lelouch…”

Just then when Suzaku’s was about to reach inside of Lelouch's pants, cries were heard from the living room. Lelouch and Suzaku froze up, looking towards the direction of the living room. Lelouch got out of Suzaku's arms and fixed his shirt quickly. Suzaku followed after him, until they had reached the living room. The sight they saw was Suzu crying on the edge of the sofa and Lulu on his belly crying with the pacifier hanging out of his mouth. Lulu and Suzu noticed their parents standing in the doorway.

“Mamaa-chaa!” Suzu let out as he quickly wobbled towards Lelouch.

“Ma-cha ma-cha ma-cha!” Lulu screamed as he tried to get up.

Lelouch carried Suzu and once Lulu wobbled over he also proceed to carry him as well.

“Ma-cha gowe..” Suzu said quietly as he calmed down.

“No Suzu mama is here, don't cry.” Lelouch replied as he kissed them both on the top of the head. Suzaku chuckled as he saw the twins calm down and bury their faces in Lelouch's chest. Suzu sucking on his thumb and Lulu sucking on his pacifier while clinging onto Lelouch's shirt.

“I can see who they happen to favorite more.” Suzaku said.

“I don't know why they act like this when we aren't with them. They look for us and start crying.” Lelouch replied.

“Maybe because they love their mama very much. Just like how papa loves mama too.” Suzaku kissed Lelouch's lips tenderly. “Now let's go eat, i’m starving.” Suzaku let out as he rubbed his stomach.

“Yea lets.”

They all had a great time that afternoon until it was finally time for everyone to go to bed. Lelouch placed Lulu and Suzu on their crib next to his bed. The twins had immediately fell asleep after taking a bath. Suzu had stretched himself on the bed and Lulu right next to him was rolled up into a little ball while hugging his teddy bear. Suzaku laid on the bed and gestured Lelouch to do the same. Lelouch laid next to Suzaku and immediately Suzaku wrapped his arms around Lelouch, spooning him. Lelouch grabbed Suzaku's hand where their wedding ring rested with his own. “Lelouch, I love you.”

“Suzaku I love you too…”

“Why can't we stay like this forever… I don't want to leave you in the morning.”

“I wish we could Suzaku, by the way tomorrow i’m leaving Lulu and Suzu at the daycare.”

“Hm how come Lelouch?”

“Well Kallen wants me to go with her to her check up, since Gino can't make it.”

“Ah yea I forgot Kallen was pregnant. That's fine Lelouch just be safe, okay?”

“Of course.” Lelouch replied as he yawned.

“Well let's go to bed now, Tomorrow is another busy day.” Suzaku snuggled into Lelouch's neck as he slowly drifted to sleep. Lelouch couldn't help but worry that something was wrong with Suzaku after this morning.

 

The morning came quick and before Lelouch knew it, he had to get up in order to drop off the twins at the daycare. The appointment was in a hour. Lelouch made sure to leave all his contact information with the women in charge of the daycare. He was only going to be gone for two hours, and then come pick them up. Giving both boys a kiss on the head and making sure Lulu’s pacifier was clipped on to his shirt.

“Be good okay? Mama will be back soon.”

“Ma-cha..” Lulu and Suzu whined as their mother walked away. Lelouch knew that Lulu would be the first to cry since tears were already appearing on his face. But Lelouch looked back and walked back to the boys, “Be strong for mama, we’ll get pudding after I come back.”

“Pwdding!” Suzu screamed in joy.

“Ma-cha Ruru want pwdding..” Lulu said quietly while tugging onto Lelouch.

“After mama comes back we get pudding okay?”

“K!” Suzu replied, while Lulu just shook his head in agreement. Lelouch was finally able to leave and meet with Kallen. Kallen was waiting right in front of the hospital when Lelouch arrived.

“What took you so long?”

“Kids, they were hard to leave behind.”

“Haha Lelouch that's so like you.”

 

It had been three hours since Lelouch left and Lulu and Suzu were eagerly waiting for their mother to come back. Just then a large expensive car had pulled up to the daycare. From the car came out a tall thin man, he looked like a bodyguard for someone. The man arrived to the front door and greeted the women in charge.

“Hello, i am here to pick up Suzu and Lulu Kururugi.”

“I’m sorry sir but their mother is suppose to come pick them up.” The women replied.

“Their mother has been caught up in something important, so he has sent the children's grandfather to pick them up. Their grandfather, Prime Minister Genbu is waiting in the car for them.”

“The Prime Minister!” The women was shocked, she couldn't believe that the Prime Ministers was there grandfather.

“Will you now let me take the children?” The man replied.

“Y-yes, right this way.” The women escorted the man to the area where the children played. Lulu and Suzu stared at the tall man in fear once he approached them.

“Little masters your oji-san is waiting for you, let's go home.”

“Home?” Suzu replied confused.

“Yes.” The man carried the boys and started to head towards the exit. Lulu and Suzu were then placed inside the large vehicle, strapped into car seats by the bodyguard they were ready to leave. Lulu held on to Suzu’s hand as they sat in the unfamiliar car. A large man soon came forth to them, the twins had never met this man. Then the man spoke, “Ah my grandchildren, you remind me so much of your parents.”

 

Lelouch rushed out of the car quickly, he had arrived at the daycare.

“I can't believe I came this late, Lulu and Suzu must be crying at this point.” Lelouch had reached the front entrance of the building and was immediately greeted by the staff. The women behind the desk spoke first to Lelouch, “Here to pick up someone sir?”

“Yes, sorry i’m late but I’m here to pick up Lulu and Suzu Kururugi.”

“Let me check…. Um sir I have been informed that they were already picked up.”

“What! Who came to pick them up?!” Lelouch felt his heart drop, Suzaku couldn't have picked them up because then Suzaku would have informed him. His body started shaking and he felt like he was going to faint, who could have taken Lulu and Suzu! And how was it allowed!

“It says here in the checkout section that they were picked up by their Grandfather, Genbu.” Lelouch's eye widened and rage overtook his body, “How dare you let that man touch my children! That man isn't allowed near my children!”

“S-sir, i’m so terribly sorry for this, he came in with a convincing story.”

“Thanks to your mistake my children could be dead right now!” Lelouch rushed out of the building and quickly pulled out his phone. He found Suzaku on his contact list and quickly dialed.

 

Suzaku was just taking his break at work when he saw Lelouch's phone call. He picked up,”Hello!”

“Suzaku! Something terrible happened!” Lelouch's sobs could be heard as he spoke. Suzaku immediately felt his blood drain, what could have possibly happened to make Lelouch cry so much.

“Lelouch! What h-happened?! Are the kids okay?! Are you okay?!”

“S-Suzaku, the kids… They're gone, he took them”

“What do you mean gone! Lelouch relax for a bit and tell me what happened! Who did?!”

“You're father, he took them away from us” Lelouch at this point on the other line was crying and sobbing loudly, he had lost his ability to talk further at that point.

“My father…” Was all Suzaku could say before he hung up and dashed out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my suzalulu fanfic! and thank you for all Kudos and Follows, thanks to you all I will keep posting!


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting for the update! So sorry I took so long to upload but I hope to continue writing more. Please let me know in the comments what you think !
> 
> I have noticed that additional stories were made with my characters Suzu and Lulu please credit me if you decide to use them in your fanfic :( and share with me! I want to read more.

Genbu's car had pulled up to a small traditional Japanese home, the house was surrounded by many trees all showing different rays of color as they were soon ready to fall. The bodyguard had opened the door to the car and bowed as soon as Genbu came out.

"Make sure no one knows I'm here, not even my son Suzaku must know."

"Yes sir." Replied back the man. Genbu had made his way to the household while his bodyguard carried Suzu and Lulu in each arm. Once inside Genbu spoke, "You can put them down over there, your assistance isn't needed in the household anymore."

"Yes sir." The man put down Suzu and Lulu on a large playpen and then made his way out the room, shutting the doors behind him. Genbu now alone with Suzu and Lulu walked towards them. Lulu hugged his brother's arm as the man approached them. Suzu tried not to cry and puffed out his cheeks at him.

"My my you two have really grown since the last time I saw you." Genbu squatted down and petted the top of Suzu's head. "Your mother and father must be awfully worried about you both, but don't worry oji-san will take care of you today."

"Ma-cha!" Lulu let out as he wobbled towards the man and tugged his arm.

"What's your name little one? I can't be a good oji-san if I don't know what my grandchild's name is." Genbu said as he picked up the small boy and put him on his lap.

"Its Ruru…" Lulu said shyly.

"Lulu?" Genbu replied.

"Hai!" Lulu smiled at the mention of his name. Just then Genbu noticed the brown haired boy walked over and stared at him.

"And what about you?"

"Su-ru!" Suzu puffed out angrily.

"Suru? Hmmm isn't it pronounced Suzu?"

Suzu nodded his head and jumped up and down until he lost his balance and fell back onto his butt. Genbu laughed as he grabbed the little boy's hand and pulled him up.

"Now you two I want you to call me oji-san. O-ji-sa-n"

"J-sa" Lulu and Suzu both screamed.

"We'll work on it later." Genbu sighed. His grandchildren were honestly too cute. Just then Suzu felt his stomach grumble, "J-sa Suru hungwy…"

"Hungry huh? Alright I'm hungry too, let's go see what we can make together." Genbu carried both Lulu and Suzu in his arms as he headed towards the kitchen.

Suzaku had finally arrived home and ran towards the living room only to find Lelouch holding Lulu's stuffed bear and Suzu's favorite car.

"Lelouch I'm home!" Suzaku screamed in order to get Lelouch's attention. Lelouch's face looked awful, it looked like he had been crying for hours, his eyes were all puffed up and red.

"S-Suzaku!" Lelouch got up and ran towards Suzaku, Suzaku embraced him once he was close. Stroking Lelouch's back in order to calm him down, since Lelouch was shaking.

"They're gone Suzaku! He's going to take them away from us forever!" Lelouch sobbed out.

"I'm going to make sure we get our children back Lelouch! My bastard father won't take away our only happiness."

"I miss them Suzaku… I miss them so much…" Lelouch could barely stay up at that point, his legs had given up on him and Suzaku noticed. Suzaku placed him on the couch without breaking their embrace.

"Let's go get our children back." Suzaku said sternly as he kissed Lelouch on the forehead.

"J-sa!" Suzu screamed as he ran towards his grandfather. Genbu was sitting on his outdoor porch drinking some Green tea when Suzu ran towards him.

"What's wrong Suzu?"

"Flowery." Suzu held up a single flower to Genbu.

"For me?" Genbu replied.

"Hai!" Suzu screamed happily.

"Suzu you shouldn't pick those flowers, your obaasan might get mad"

"Basa?"

"Yup your papa's ma-cha."

"Where basa?"

"Well that's a long story, would you like to hear it?" Genbu smiled down at Suzu and Suzu quickly nodded yes. Suzu got on Genbu's lap and bounced up and down. Lulu had overheard them and tried to run up to Genbu.

"J-sa! Up up!" Lulu with his pacifier in his mouth screamed.

"Okay okay, come here you too Lulu." Lulu once positioned on Genbu's lap couldn't help but stare up at his grandfather.

"You're obaasan was a strong women, but very kind. She always knew how to keep us all together and she never forgot how important family was. She fell ill though and passed away when your papa was small."

"Basa kind? ...Like ma-cha!" Suzu shrieked.

"Yup, you're ma-cha is very kind as well… Don't tell your parents I told you this story, but I did something awful to your ma-cha."

Lulu and Suzu continued staring at their grandfather.

"A long time ago when you two were still inside your ma-cha, your ma-cha came to tell me he was going to start a family with your papa. I was upset back then because I wanted your papa to stay with me, but you're ma-cha really cared for your papa. I had hurt your ma-cha soon after and no matter what, you're ma-cha would only try to protect you two. Your ma-cha reminded me of your obaasan… And I couldn't believe what I had just done…" Genbu started to feel tears rolling down his cheeks as he spoke. Lulu and Suzu noticed the tears from their grandfather, and they reached out and touched Genbu's wet cheeks. Genbu felt the tiny hands on his cheeks and looked up at the two smiling boys in front of him.

"J-sa kind, no mowr tears." Suzu replied.

"We wabe j-sa." Lulu soon spoke.

Genbu had never felt so much happiness in such a long time, he could only cry more over the fact that he was blessed and he could share such a moment with his grandchildren. Lulu and Suzu seeing their grandfather cry only caused them to cry as well. Their cries were heard as Genbu hugged them close, and continued to cry.

"Please let me meet with Prime Minister Genbu! I am his son Suzaku Kururugi!" Suzaku screamed at the women at the front desk. Suzaku and Lelouch had driven to Genbu's office building in order to track down where Suzu and Lulu were.

"I'm sorry sir but Prime Minister Genbu isn't in right now. I am unaware of his whereabouts."

"Bullshit!" Suzaku screamed as he banged on the desk, causing the women to scream. Lelouch next to Suzaku grabbed onto his arm and quickly got Suzaku's attention.

"Suzaku let's go… Suzu and Lulu aren't here… We're wasting time."

"Lelouch… I promised you we would find them."

"But Suzaku, they clearly aren't here. Genbu wouldn't bring them to the first place we would expect to look."

"Damn it you're right, let's go." Suzaku grabbed Lelouch's hand as they walked out of the building.

Genbu had finished taking a bath with the children, when he noticed the time on the clock.

"J-sa! J-sa!" Suzu had come out in the new pair of clothes Genbu had bought him.

"What is it Suzu?"

"Ruru crying."

Genbu followed the small boy into the room where Genbu had laid down toys for them. Lulu was rubbing the tears out of his eyes when he noticed Suzu and Genbu enter.

"Lulu why are you crying?" Genbu asked.

"Ruru miss ma-cha… Ruru want to go with papa and ma-cha…" Lulu replied while hiccuping, his face completely soaked with tears. Genbu squatted down to meet eye to eye with Lulu and wiped some of the tears away.

"It is getting late… I would love to be around with you both more, but your parents must be missing you too."

"Go home?" Suzu asked as he walked next to his Grandfather.

"J-sa stay in Ruru and Suru's house?…" Lulu asked shyly.

"Haha I wish I could but your parents might not let me come over again. It's time to say goodbye."

"No! J-sa stay!" Suzu puffed out.

"Okay okay your oji-san will stay." Genbu laughed as hard as he could and hugged both boys. How he wished they could stay like this for a bit longer.

"Let's go to the car now Lulu and Suzu. Time to meet ma-cha and papa." He carried both boys and started to head out of the house. Outside the earlier bodyguard waited patiently for Gebu until the kids and Genbu were seated and ready to go in the car.

Lelouch was clinging onto Suzaku's shirt as he held Lulu's bear and Suzu's car. They had finally arrived back home, but they were not at all happy about it. Without the twins in the household, the house was empty. They had drove to many locations they thought Genbu might be at but no luck.

"What if he got rid of them, Suzaku I can't stop thinking about the worst…."

"Lelouch don't say that, they'll be alright… W-we'll see them again." Suzaku had broken down in tears at that point. He tried to stay tough for Lelouch, but the day had just drained his energy and coming home empty handed only made it worse. Just when they had accepted the loss of their children the doorbell rung. Suzaku immediately got up and Lelouch followed after him.

"Who could that be?" Lelouch asked.

"I'm not sure… But i'm not in the mood for company."

Suzaku had been the one to open the door, and the sight they saw. Lulu and Suzu were in Genbu's arms looking innocent and happy as always.

"We home!" Both Twins screamed.

Lelouch felt tears roll down his cheeks again and his motherly instincts kicked in. He quickly ran over and carried both boys in his arms, he kissed them all over and sobbed. His babies were once again with him, he didn't lose them. Suzaku also hugged the twins in Lelouch's arms, his tears at moments sliding off onto the children's cheeks whenever Suzaku kissed them. Just then Suzaku remembered Genbu was still at the door, he stopped hugging the twins and made his way over to where Genbu was. His fists tightened as he looked at his father. Before he knew it, he had lost control of his fist and punched his father in the face.

"You bastard! Don't you know what you did to us! Why did you take our children!"

Lulu and Suzu witnessed their grandfather getting hit and begged Lelouch to put them down. Lelouch did as he was told and both boys quickly ran over to where their grandfather was.

"J-sa okay?" Suzu asked as he looked at the wound.

"Oji-san is okay. I deserved it." Genbu replied squatting down to their level.

"J-sa?" Lelouch and Suzaku said in unison.

"You have some explaining to do-father." Suzaku spoke up sternly.

Genbu was seated on the third person couch, Suzaku sat in front of him in the two person couch. Lelouch had told Lulu and Suzu to wait in their playroom while the adults spoke with one another. The living room was silent and neither man spoke a word. Lelouch had come back into the room with a tray of green teas, three cups exact. He set down the tray on the coffee table, "Please help yourself."

Suzaku noticing the kindness being presented to his father spoke up, "Lelouch how could you be so kind when this man has only caused us harm!"

"I just-"

"Suzaku that is no way to talk to your wife." Genbu spoke up as he took a sip of the tea. "Thank you Lelouch for the tea."

"You're one to talk you bastard." Suzaku replied.

"Genbu? Why did you take Lulu and Suzu from us?" Lelouch said as he sat down next to Suzaku. Suzaku placed his arm around Lelouch's waist and pulled him close protectively.

"I just… Wanted to spend time with my grandchildren one last time…"

"Huh! Didn't you call them a mistake!" Suzaku screamed. Genbu lowered his head. "You have no idea how much we waited to be able to have our own family! Lelouch and I tried so hard to be able to at least have one child. Lelouch had so many miscarriages, and spent endless nights crying himself to sleep!"

"Suzaku-" Lelouch wasn't aware before that Suzaku knew about his crying sessions, he tried so hard to hide it.

"Yes Lelouch I knew…" Suzaku pulled in Lelouch close to his chest, embracing him affectionately. But then Suzaku's attention came back to his father, "When Lelouch was finally carrying your grandchildren, you had the nerve! The nerve to tell Lelouch to get rid of them! Have you no shame, telling a person to get rid of something they worked so hard to be able to have, a family!"

Genbu finally looked up at Suzaku once he had finished speaking, "I-I am sorry… I realized the error of my ways… But when I realized it was already too late. I knew you would never forgive me… Even after Lelouch was so kind to me. I messed up" Genbu face was soaked in tears, he tightened his teeth in order to prevent from crying. Just then Genbu threw himself onto his knees and bowed.

"Please forgive me Suzaku, Lelouch!" His cry echoed through the room. "After spending all day with Lulu and Suzu I remembered what family is and what it's like to be loved! Please forgive this bastard of a father!"

Lelouch and Suzaku stared at Genbu in shock. They couldn't believe Genbu was on their floor asking for forgiveness.

"J-sa!" Suzu's voice was heard from the entrance.

Genbu straightened up and sat on his knees, and looked at the small boys staring right at him. Genbu extended his arms out, and quickly the boys knew what to do. Suzu and Lulu ran towards Genbu and came to embrace their grandfather.

"Lulu! Suzu! We told you to stay in your room!" Lelouch blurted out.

"Ma-cha mean to J-sa!" Suzu screamed.

"Papa mean to J-sa too!" Lulu continued.

"But-" Lelouch was at a loss of words.

"Thank you boys, but your parents have every right to be mad at me." Genbu continued.

Lelouch got up and walked towards Genbu, he squatted down and touched Genbu's shoulder.

"I give you my blessing, if my children approve of you. Then so do I." Lelouch said as he smiled at Genbu.

"T-thank Lelouch!" Genbu replied as he continued to weep.

"It might take some time for me to accept you again… But for now i'll allow it" Suzaku had come into the conversation and didn't look at Genbu as he spoke. But Genbu smiled at Suzaku.

"By the way" Suzaku continued to speak.

"Why are you holding my wife like that! You perverted old man."

Genbu had grabbed Lelouch by the waist and was keeping him close. Lelouch was too distracted to even notice the way Genbu was holding him. Genbu laughed loudly, while Lelouch blushed deep red after realizing.

"Haha Lelouch you are still so cute." Genbu said as he continued laughing and patted Lelouch's back. Suzaku was ready to throw a cushion at Genbu but he didn't want to hit Lulu and Suzu by accident.

"Well I guess I should get going, I don't want to cause more trouble." Genbu said as he got up. Lulu and Suzu quickly told hold of their grandfather's pants.

"J-sa stay!" Suzu screamed.

"J-sa…" Lulu looked like was about to cry.

"I wish I could, but oji-san has work to do at home. What if I come over tomorrow morning?" Genbu said as he looked down at the boys. Lulu and Suzu pouted at first, but then they agreed to their grandfather's proposal. "Good boys." Genbu squatted down and petted both boys on the to of the head. Lelouch and Suzaku escorted Genbu to the front once he was ready to go. Suzu was reaching for his tiny shoes as Suzaku and Lelouch spoke to Genbu.

"Suru go too!" Suzu said.

Suzaku heard Suzu and quickly picked him up, "Where do you think you're going little trouble maker?"

"Suru go with J-sa!" Suzu screamed as Suzaku continue to hold him in his arms, Suzu's face was ready to just cry away.

"Suzu you have to stay here." Genbu petted Suzu's head as he continued to speak. "You have to watch over your ma-cha and be a strong boy, okay?"

Suzu sniffed and wiped his eyes, "Okay…"

"Well I'll be going for real now, goodnight Suzu and Lulu. And goodnight Lelouch… Suzaku."

"Goodnight Genbu, thank you for coming" Lelouch replied.

"Nighty night J-sa" Suzu said as he waved. Lulu waved goodbye as well.

"Goodnight… Father." Suzaku was the last to reply right before Genbu could close the door behind him. Already outside Genbu couldn't help but smile to himself as he walked over to his car. He sighed and looked up at the dark sky lit with stars, "Our son grew up to be a great man… I hope you can see it from above, my wife."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my suzalulu fanfic! and thank you for all Kudos and Follows, thanks to you all I will keep posting!


End file.
